The Horror Begins
by Hermione Potter 2003
Summary: 3rd chapter. It is a Horror. Hope you like! HAHA
1. Default Chapter

This is my new chapter story

This is my new chapter story. I want you to like it. I have worked on the story for a while. This is when they have 1 five year old and a 7 year old child children they are now 25. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Hermione's POV}

"Come on Dixie {Mione's 5 year old girl} uncle Nail is coming to take you to the Grand Central Park." I said taking Dixie's hand a taking her down stairs to the door.

"O ta" said my precious little girl Dixie.

"JAKE!!!!!!" I yelled up the stairs. "Jake Paul Potter get your butt down here!!!! Uncle Nail is coming!!!"

Jake came running down the stairs.

"K mommy!!!" said Jake.

Harry came down the stairs behind Jake in boxers. 

Knock knock

"Yes" I said opening the door to find Nail and his 2 children.

"I am ready," he said taking Dixie's hand and said, "Come on Jake."

"Come on Harry, I'll make you some breakfast" I said taking Harry's hand and taking him to the kitchen.

{Nail's POV}

"Go kids go play" I said when they reached the Grand Central Park.

"Uncle Naily" said Dixie tugging on my pants.

"What?" I asked picking up Dixie and spinning her around.

"Me want ice cream." She said.

"K, I will get the kids and we will go get the ice cream." I said.

"JAKE, KALEIGH, JACOB!!!!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"What?" said Jacob.

"We are going to get ice cream." Said Nail.

"K" said Kaleigh, Jacob, and Jake in unison. {AN: I am bored I don't know what to write.}

{Val's POV}

"BORED BORED BORED!!!!" I sang aloud.

I will call Mione, I thought to myself. 

"Hello" I heard on the other line. It was Harry.

"Hey Harry, can I speak to Hermione, Please." 

"Yeah sure, hold on."

"Hello" Hermione said.

"Hey" I said.

I hadn't seen Nail in 5 hours and it was getting late. "I am kinda worried"

"Why" she asked

"Well I haven't seen Nail in 5 hours it's getting dark and I am worried."

"Oh..."

"Never mind he just came up the drive and he doesn't

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***CLIFFHANGER***

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

PLEASE R&R.


	2. The Horror Is Set In

This is the 2nd chapter to the horror begins

This is the 2nd chapter to the horror begins.

As one of my friends would say I am a **_Deatheater_** I like to leave you hanging.J 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Vals POV}

He didn't have the kids. {AN: Now how many of you could of guessed that?} When he came in I asked, "Where are the kids?"

"They were taken!" he stammered 

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" he said thinking hard. "I don't no, they knocked me out before I could see who."

{Mione's POV}

That's when I heard the line go dead. I called back and someone picked up.

"Hello" that person said.

"Hi" I said

"Whatcha what?" I reconized the voice as Nail.

"Nail may I speak to Val" I asked.

"Yup, here she is" he said

"Hi" said Val.

"Hi" I said.

"Oh...Hermione I am sorry I hung up on you. Nail just got home."

"Oh is he going to bring Jake an Dixie home?" I asked.

"Uhhhhh," her voice shuddered, "Hermione......Dixie, Kaleigh, Jacob, and Jake where taken!

"Oh my" I dropped the phone and.........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

J 

***CLIFFHANGER***

HAHA

PLEASE R&R


	3. Cry Through The Night

This is my 3rd chapter

This is my 3rd chapter. If you want to Flame me than read my bio. Hope you like it!!!!

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

{Mione's POV}

I fainted. I remember waking up in a cold sweat. "What happened?" I asked Harry.

"Val told you that Dixie and Jake had been taken." He said lifting my head.

"NO!!!!!!!!!! My pride and joy's are gone." I said starting to cry. "N-N-NOOOOOO!!!!!!" I sobbed.

{Next Day, still Mione's POV}

Ring Ring.

I answered the phone still in tears. My baby's were gone and I had to deal with it. I cried myself to sleep last night.

"Hello" I said wiping away my tears, trying to keep my voice from quaking.

"Hi" said Val.

"Have you heard anything about the kids" I asked starting to cry knowing I had lost my kids do early.

"Well sort of, My kids showed up on my doorstep last night." She said cheerfully.

"Oh my were my kids there?" I asked with hope in my voice.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**__**

***CLIFFHANGER***

PLEASE R&R

!HOPE YOU LIKED!


End file.
